Rift Jump
by RavenX1339
Summary: Raven A Human With Supernatural power. Went to equstria by the request of his friend Blitz And Spyro (I'm Not really good at summary)
1. Prologue

My Little Pony Is Owned By HUB I only Own The Story And Ocs

Hi Im Tailiku (Raven) Firerow But you can call me Raven. Im a kid but im different than other people, I was born with unnatural power, everbody calls me supernatural. Because of that, Nobody wants to be my friend. That is until two student move to my class. Their names are Michael (Spyro) Sullivan and the other is James (Blitz) Jonhson

They don't have friend so I befriended them they don't even care about what everybody say of me, so I was happy and then I told them about my power and they don't mind

I was lucky they want to be my friend.

2 Years Later

Raven: hey Guys Whatcha doin?

Spyro & Blitz: Oh Hey Tailiku Were doin nothing

Blitz: hey I have an Idea!

Raven: what is it? Even though I said that my senses know that it is bad.

Blitz: Why don't use your power to send us to equestria!

All of us laugh uncontrollably but after 2 minutes we stopped and think about it as well. Then I Replied "You Know That's Not A bad Idea!" then Spyro Replied "Awesome Idea but… Is It possible" After That They all look at me and I smiled. And they scream "YAY" while I giggle

Raven: ok Here I go

As my power charged a little hole open and then, oh no the power charged so powerfull that I cant control it And then I said "RUN" but I was too late. They were So Shocked That they freeze in their track and then the hole sucked all of us.

World: Equestria Location: Everfree Forest Time: 1302 A.N.M Pov:Fluttershy

Fluttershy:ok So is ever animal He-

I stopped talking when I saw everfree forest, the clouds were big and then a giant thunder I was so afraid that I told my animals friend to go inside the cottage and then I say "What was That?"

Author's Note

Hello Everyone who Is reading this please review and my next chapter will be soon and please don't hate my oc because one of them is an OP and thenI will make a Bonus Story (if needed)


	2. Welcome To Equestria

Disclaimer: My Little Pony is Owned By HUB I Only Own the Story And OCS

World: Equstria Location: Everfree Forest Time: 1302 A.N.M Pov: Raven

Raven: ugg What just happened? Guys

My eye sight was loading then I realized I have hooves I scream "Hooves no Way" then I think and I remember that I made a portal to equstria but it failed horribly and I though "wait Where's Blitz And Spyro?". Then I realized that im a earth pony and I saw them both blitz was a unicorn and spyro is a Pegasus. And then I laughed and then I felt sleepy maybe because I use a lot of energy and then I fell asleep.

Pov: Twilight Sparkle

I saw that thunderbolt that hit the everfree forest, after the storm cleared up I saw my friend on top of a hill I ran to them.

Twilight: Girls!

They all gasp seeing me and then I ask them what happened but they said that they don't know. And then I said "lets See what happened", and they all agree.

We ran for 2 hours and saw the place that thunderbolt hit. A giant crater but what we saw inside the crater was the one that made us worried, we saw 3 ponies, a earth pony, a unicorn and a Pegasus. I told all my friend to carry them to the hospital and then pinkie scream "Hey Look It's the Princess". We all saw the princess and then we bowed down.

Celestia:My Stundent Twilight sparkle are you Okay?

Twilight:yes princess im alright

After that we talk about what happened and then she felt confused because she felt strong and unknown magic, after that we heard the pony that got hit by the thunderbolt saying "Run" after that he awoke and said "where am I?"

Pov:Raven

I woke back up and saw 7 ponies and 1 dragon, even though I know who they were I had to fake my memory so they wont get confused. I said "uh hi?" and they all replied "uhh hey" so uhh.. I feel kinda akward so I just said "uhh do you know where I am?" the purple pony Otherwise known as twilight said "everfree forest" then the yellow one, I presume fluttershy said "are you okay?" I replied "yes im okay".

I thought that I would be in canterlot but looks like I set the wrong coordinate so looks like its going to be a heck of an adventure!

Raven's Files

Name:Rift

Its is unknown what it is or what it does, but raven use it to open portal to other timelines or world but sometimes a rift could cause danger for it could age you or rip you apart. The reason why raven was able to make rifts is because of his power also raven called the power Rift Jump the reason why he called it that is because [Data Lost] is the reason


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: My little Pony is Own by Hasbro And Hub. I Only Own The Story and The Ocs

World: Equestria. Time: 2 Hours After Raven & Friend's Arrivals. Pov: Raven

I wish that life was easy, but looks like it will never be. "so uh what should we do now?" "oh uh… wait your friend!" I rushed to my friend's side and put my hooves into their chest.. Whew, good thing I was able to detect a heartbeat. " they are ok" "oh uh can I ask your name?" Twilight ask me I had to think of a pony name so I choose "Raven" "okay Raven do you remember what happened?" the white alicorn ask me "all I remember was wa-" my ear twitch as I heard 5 growling. I was able to make out the growling "hey you okay!" the cyan mare scream. I was at my battle form "3 Timberwolves and 2 Manticores ". "WHAT!" and they all gasped as the thing I said was here.

3 Timberwolves Was in front of us while the Manticores are surrounding us. All of them found their self afraid, while I was in front of them. They all told me to get out but I just wait, and then the timberwolves ran in to me. They all gasp but then I was not there and then a giant thunder hit all 3 of them and I fell from the sky unharmed. They can't believe what they saw, a colt was able to beat 3 timberwolves. that is when all of them see the manticores that was surrounding us. I was ready to attack

"Shockwave BLAST!" and then a unknown forces blast the princess and her friends, also the manticore to fall well except the Manticores because well…. my blast was really powerfull…. SO Powerfull that they were blast away for 300 feet or hooves.

And then when I turned around I saw all of them staring at me with wide eyes and jaw dropped, And all I did was laugh "You SHOULD have all your face, They Were Priceless!" after that twilight's eye twitch.

"hey are you girls ok?" "h-h-how did you d-d-d-d-ooo That?" she said really afraid, but I was able to sense her emotion from afraid to interesting. Iw as going to open my mouth but then my friends woke up, after that I went to their side but I froze time so the only one who can move are me and my friend

Spyro: aaaah where's my hand!

I laugh because I got the same experience when I woke up "Sleep well my prince?". "Tailiku!, is that you?" guys wake up and welcome to Equstria! They all jaw dropped as they saw that they were ponies as well "AWESOME" "spyro and blitz" "who?" they said in unison "your Pony names mike is Spyro and james is blitz" "cool" and we brohoof. "okay now for me to let time run" and then time run like normal and they jumped because we were next to them "okay now youre freaking me out" "what" we all said in unison. "anyway speaking of freaking lets get out this forest befo-" I heard another growl and then I scream "RUN!" they all run until they were outside the forest. "has anyon-pony seen Raven?"

I was still inside the forest, he was here "hello Raven" "hello Tinker" he than materialized from darkness "so mastered the Rift Jump Ability eh?" "well Almost, but what are you doing here?" "im just looking for something!" "well if you need me Tink Just telepathic to me ok?" He then disappeared into mist "Ok" then he disappeared. "well he's gone so hmm I think im going to try my geo jump" I thought

"GEO JUMP!"

Pov: Celestia

We were searching for the colt that defeat thos monsters but then a light shine really bright, that I had to close my eyes "agg my eyes" I heard the element of hosnety talking. After that the light disappeared and then the colt named raven was there.

Raven's Power Files

Name: Geo Jump

Description: Its like A Teleportaion Spell But Faster. When Raven Learn this he was thinking about going to china, and he was there after that he think going back hom and then he was there. After that he name it Geo Jump, Because he teleported from place to place he used the term Geo from geography after add jump to it to make it cool and the fact that he jump from place to place not teleport. And that is the reason why Raven Called IT Geo Jump.


	4. A new Home

Disclaimer: My Little Pony is Own By Hasbro And Hub. I Only Own The Story And OCs

Pov: Raven

"So Did Anypony Miss me?" I said "Raven Did you Use Your Geo Jump?" Spyro said

"well duh its better than flying with artificial Wings, And besides I want to see the princess and her stundents and her friends reaction and priceless Face hahahha" Blitz Then Saw the princess and then waved his hoof "uh princess" and then twilight back away "hhhhhow ddddid yyyyou ddddo tttthhhaaat"

"cliché?" "Really Raven?" blitz and spyro said in unison "what?" I said. Blitz and spyro then glared at me while I smile "ok Fine have it your way!" I said "look were sorry for what we did but we have to go bye"

"WAIT!" I saw my back the princess was standing then walked up to me "who are you kid?" I sighed "I told you my name is raven, C'mon blitz spyro were leaving" "sorry but your not allowed to leave!" we saw the princess in front of us, her glare made spyro and blitz back away while I said "yeah? Who gonna Make Me?" "h-how dare you speak to the princess like that!" I saw all six of them teleported in front of the princess with the element of harmony. "don't hurt US, we did not do anything wrong!" I saw blitz and spyro shaking in fear "really?" I saw a rainbow light in front of me and hit me, and I absorbed its energy.

Pov: Twilight Sparkle

We use the element of harmony to attack him, we were relieved but then we heard a chukle which made use tremble in fear. And then we saw Raven unharmed. I cant belived it, discord was turned to stone when we hit him, but raven was not harmed at all.

Pov: Raven

They Tried TO Destroy Me? Really, The element of harmony Was just the same as the chaos emerald that hit me in the Sonic The Hedgehog Universe. "boooring, I thought the element of harmony was strong but it wasn't" Celestia then tried to charge at me But before she did that, I run. Not like a normal run, when im running im invisible because I move faster than speed of light . I learned how to move fast from the beyblade and sonic's Universe. They all gasp seeing me nowhere after that I stop and said "cant we stop this fight unless you wanna be dead" "What, Impossible" I saw princess Luna Hovering In front of me.

"your just an earthpony You cant do anything" Luna talked and I was so angry but I was managed to Control my emosion "you cant do anything!" she said. After that I raise my hoof and then something glowed in my hoof, a sphere came out of nowhere. "booring" I then throw the sphere in the grass and then time stopped. "BUT HOW?" I saw them screaming in unison "Im powerfull than you think" I let time run normal again and then I saw them jaw dropped with wide open eyes. After that I heard my friend's voice "raven you have to stopped that ok?" blitz talk and then I say "ok, im going to find a location to build a house you guys play ahead!" I then walk to the everfree forest.

Pov:Blitz

"so uh sorry for what raven ok?" The princess then rise but still shaking And Then she glared at us And then scream "YOUR FRIEND IS A THREAT TO EQUSTRIA" "look were sorry ok it just, you guys were trying to attack him" "AND HES AN EARTH PONY HOW COULD HE HAVE MAGIC?"she then saw what she did and then the princess Calm down she then look at the element of harmony and the mane six, she then said "how did he managed to survive the element of harmony?" all of them look at us waiting for answer I then replied "he didn't" They were confused when i said it "no way, he looked unharmed" I saw rainbow dash looked scared And then I explained"Ok, he actually got hit by the element of harmony, BUT he absorbed the power" I saw celestria "hes the strongest Pony I ever seen" I then see spyro he said "but why did he choose earthpony instead of alicorn?" After that all of them look confused

3D Pov

Celestia: What Do you mean?

Spyro: What I mean is Raven Has Supernatural Abillities and one of them is shape-shifting why didn't he choose alicorn?

Twilight: WHAT! You mean He Can SHAPE-SHIFT

Spyro: Yeah He Has supernatural Power, Powerfull Than Your's Princess

Luna & Celestia: He Has Power Powerfull Than Us?

Spyro: Preety much, Last time I saw him using his powerfull magic was moving the sun, moon and time space

The Princess & The Element Of Harmony: WHATTT!

Blitz: You're an idiot, do you know what the meaning of keeping secret. Especially When All of us came from another world

Twilight: REALLY?

Blitz & Spyro:Were an Idiot!

Twilight: If you came from another will you tell what being live there?

Spyro: uhh Humans?

Twilight: Human ehh I think Lyra Is The one Good at that

Raven: Guys, Go back to the forest I just finished the house

Spyro: ok we gotta go raven is calling for us

Blitz: but you girl are allowed to join us though

Luna: Ok I see where this Colt is

All of them then went back to the forest and they saw raven saying something

Raven: You Can eat Your heart out Time lords, do you really think the tardis is the only one that use interdimensional portals!

Raven: Welcome Back!

Blitz: So This Is Our House?

Raven: Check The Inside

Pov: Raven

We All went to the house after that, they all gasp and then they say "Its Bigger On the Inside!" I Then Smiled while saying "like it? Its Preety Much Another Dimension"

Twilight: Awesome I heard From Your Friend You have Supernatural power like shape-shifting! Is it true

I then Facehoofed And Said "You Told Them?" they then said "Sorry"

3D Pov

Raven: Yeah Why You Ask?

Celestia: because they said that you young colt are powerfull

Raven: you two are an idiot!

Luna: Is this True?

Raven: Yeah Why?

Luna & Celestia: Can you control the sun and moon?

Raven: Those thing? I used little bit of magic and they all move by their own

Everpony Except Raven, Spyro and blitz Jawdropped as what he said

Pinkie: I heard you can shape-shift can you shape-shift into anypony

Raven: yes why you ask?

Rainbow: Your lying, Prove try changing into an Alicorn

After That Raven Glowed and he was an Alicorn And then Everpony Except Spyro And Blitz Jawdropped *Again* After that turn into an earthpony.

Raven: Ok, You know what, why don't you girls stay here for the night, the weather is going to be a Rain Strom

After raven say that a storm appeared like raven said

Raven: Told You! Ok Il'l lead you girls into your room

Two Hours Later. Location: Raven's Bedroom

Raven: whew it's a long day, im preety sure those girls are sleeping now

Tink: What'cha doin Raven?

Raven:Nothing Tink

Tink: well I came just in time am i?

Raven: Left Then Right

Tink: ok, Bye

Raven: Bye

Raven's History Files

Time Sphere

This Sphere Controls time and space, this sphere was considered a legend. It is unknown how raven has it though. This sphere was made from crystal from another multiverse, and rumor spread across time and space. About who ever has it use it for evil because he or she could stop time while the other being froze without noticing


End file.
